<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know How He Feels by PJMarill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800277">I Know How He Feels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJMarill/pseuds/PJMarill'>PJMarill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reba McEntire (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Seeing "him" again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJMarill/pseuds/PJMarill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Putting Reba's song "I Know How He Feels" into a story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>m/f - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Know How He Feels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fanfiction.</p><p>Kudos and comments appreciated</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie talked me into going to her sister’s engagement party, she didn’t want to introduce her boyfriend to her family just yet, they would just ask about their engagement or the lack of engagement. “Rose, you need a night out, you may find a guy that you really like.”<br/>
Being single for the last two years I really didn’t want to go, for Julie I would endure the torture, because of the promise of free alcohol. Julie and I became friends shortly after I broke it off with him. We became close, we would be each other’s plus one for family and work gatherings. People have asked us if we were a couple, it was tempting to say yes, a few times.<br/>
Because it is Jenny’s party - fancy dress required, I decided to wear my green wrap around dress, it was in the back of my closet, last time I wore it was with him two and half years ago. My straight hair is ash blond and down to the middle of my back, I use a little makeup, eye shadow, mascara, blush finish my face off with a little of my pink lip stain. It made me feel pretty and like I could actually flirt with someone tonight. I wore this dress when he told me that he loved me; I broke up with him 6 months later.  It was the worst mistake I have ever made. I still think about him, more than I care to admit to anyone including myself.<br/>
Walking into the ballroom, decorated to the hilt, Jenny decided to go with a Dirty Dancing theme, dressed up as Baby did during the final dance scene.  Well look for the guy that looked like Johnny and I will know who the future groom is.  He took me to see Dirty Dancing, for our first date, my heart fell into my stomach,  I never told him that Time Of My Life was our song. </p><p>“Julie can we go home now?” Of course not, we need to greet Jenny and her fiancé first.  </p><p>When I heard that familiar voice,<br/>
My heart stopped dead in its tracks.<br/>
Across the room I could see him there,<br/>
A ghost from my past.<br/>
But he's too caught up to notice me.<br/>
She must be his new love.<br/>
I never dreamed that it would hurt this much,<br/>
I heard his voice first, then I saw him, looking just like Johnny to Jenny’s Baby.  I felt the blood drain from my face and my knees buckled.  He was laughing and talking to Jenny and caught up in her presence. I thought my heart was going to explode from beating so fast.  Can this night get any worse?<br/>
I know how he feels.<br/>
How warm his touch is.<br/>
Oh how he feels.<br/>
How soft his kiss is.<br/>
And it cuts right down to the bone<br/>
Cause I let him go. </p><p>He bent down to kiss her so softly and sweetly, I remembered when he would kiss me and look at me like that. Julie saw me then and asked me what was wrong, all I could do was shake my head and say that I was fine, that my lunch is not setting well with me.  I will be okay soon enough.   At that moment Jenny sees us and dragging him behind her. She then grabs Julie in a tight hug, he sees me, oh please let me just disappear into thin air.  If only I could.  I can tell when he recognizes me and just pray that he doesn’t acknowledge who I am.  Jenny and Julie are still talking, giving me time to relearn how to breath again.  Then they turn to me to introduce me to him. Shaking my hand he says that he has heard a little about me from Julie’s family. Finding my voice I tell him “Only believe half of what they say” he laughs at that. Jenny then dismisses us saying that they have to mingle a little more and hope to catch up with us later.  I tell Julie that I need a drink and fresh air.<br/>
As long as I kept him out of site,<br/>
I kept from going out of my mind.<br/>
Tried to believe that leaving him was some how justified.<br/>
But tonight there's no denying what a love like his is worth<br/>
He once looked at me the way he's looking at her. </p><p>When I broke it off with him, I kept myself busy with work and hanging out with friends. I met Julie through a mutal friend and we connected right away, we both were nursing heartbreaks and told each other all about the guy that got away. I could never bring myself to say his name, Julie had no idea what was going on in my head. She followed me outside after we hit the bar.  That was when the tears started to fall and I lost control of my nerves. Finding a balcony that was behind where the bar area was, it was dark outside and everyone was busy celebrating the engagement to wonder where we went to. I told her who her future brother in law was and how I thought I was doing the right thing when I broke it off with him. Just like I have told her a thousand times.  We both knew I was lying to myself. I couldn’t look inside, and watch them together, because I knew what it was like to be the center of his attention.  I knew what his kiss felt like. I knew I needed another drink, For My Broken Heart.  </p><p>As if he knew what I was thinking, he walked out onto the balcony with my favorite drink. Julie told me she would catch up with me later and went back inside.  He handed me the drink and said “ I remember that dress”, I couldn’t speak. After a few minutes of getting under control, I thanked him for the drink and said that this was the second time I have worn this dress.</p><p>Before we could say anything else, Jenny comes out and goes to him, “Honey why are you hiding out here?” He tells her that he just needed some fresh air for a minute. The three of us make small talk, then Jenny remembers that his friend Sam was here and suggested that we should meet.<br/>
Sam, the best friend, the perfect side-kick, “How could this night get any worse?”  I so need to stop asking myself that question, because it gets answered soon enough.  He goes and finds Sam, Julie has returned with yet another drink for me, then leaves because her boyfriend arrived to the party.<br/>
Looks like I may need to reserve a room for me to stay in tonight. I will not be in any shape to get myself home.</p><p>He comes out and introduces Sam and I, He must have warned Sam that it was me. The four of us chat a little and Jenny is pleased that Sam and I are getting along. I wonder if she is trying to pawn Sam off on me so that he will not hang around as much. Julie takes her fiancé inside so that "Sam and I can get to know each other better, she tells him. </p><p>When we are alone, Sam asks me how I am doing and gives me a big hug. I tell him that I am ok and still single. “Did you ever get married?” he asks.  “Oh yeah well, there was this one guy about a year ago and he broke it off when his ex-girlfriend came back into town.”  Sam tells me that he has missed me and glad that I am ok, I ask about his love life, “I’ve haven’t found my Rose yet.” He tells me. “You know I was always jealous of him when you were dating, I was always looking for a woman like you,” “Even after you broke it off with him.” I was speechless and told him that I never knew that.</p><p>“Why did you break it off with him?” Sam asks me, “You know I am not really sure why, it was a stupid mistake, that I have regretted ever since.” “I am glad that he is happy and found Jenny.”</p><p>He comes back outside and talks to us a bit, I figured that he was here for a smoke break. He tells me that he quit for Jenny, because she asked him to. I asked him more than once while we were dating, he never would. How many times can my heart shatter? I think to myself.</p><p>When he is called back inside, Sam and I talk more about our lives, he sees that I need another drink, goes inside to get me one.  I know now that I have drank more than I should and tell him that I should go and get a room, before I make a complete idiot out of myself. He gives me another hug and asks if he could join me.  “Oh I get to expierence a one night Sam?”  We laugh at our old joke, Sam was always bragging about his one night stands and how his moves were the best. Sam tells me that he can see that I am heartbroken and shouldn’t be left alone. Promising that he would behave, he takes my hand and leads me to his room that he already booked and puts me to bed. Sleep was full of dreams about him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>